Do you wanna get back together?
by jenny2016cbcp
Summary: this takes place after Carly leaves telling Sam that she kissed Freddie and that Freddie confessed to Carly that he still loves Sam. Freddie and Sam haven't talked about the phone conversation they had the day Carly left, but they're both thinking about it a lot.Will they get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I miss you!**

_Sam's POV_

"Sam you can't be serious." Melanie, my twin sister, said on the phone.

"Mel why would I lie to you?" I asked, just as those words came out my mouth I regretted it.

" Because you always do" she answered.

"okay ill take that, but i told you about the phone conversation so why would i lie?and before you say your answer. i want you to listen to this question. why-would Carly lie?" I asked. That's when she didn't say anything.

"okay you have a point there but what are you going to do?" She asked me. Melanie and I are talking about what Carly told me before she left.

**_Flashback_**

_"I love you guys" Carly said as she stepped into the elevator with Sam._

_"Sam I have to tell you something." Carly said stopping the elevator._

_" What is it?" Sam asked trying to avoid eye contact._

_"well, I kissed Freddie." Carly said quickly._

_"You What!" Sam exclaimed. _

_"Before you get mad let me explain. Freddie was putting the equipment away when I walked in. I knew this was probably the last time I'd see him, so I wanted to give him a special goodbye,so I kissed him. But he didn't kiss back. he pulled away and said, "sorry Carly but I'm still inlove with Sam. I'm trying to get her back." I was shocked and happy at the same time. He told me not to say anything but I had to." Carly said._

_"omg! Well here this is for you inside this box is something for you to remember me by. I love you! Take care." Sam said hugging her best friend._

_**end of FB** _

_"_Sam you there?" Mel asked.

"what? Oh yeah. I gotta go talk to you later Mel." I said. I hung up the phone and laid down, just then I heard my phone ring. I looked at it and saw it was Carly. I quickly answered it.

(phone Convo **Carly **Sam )

Hey Carly what's up?

**Nun much. i miss you like crazy. I mean I love that I'm with my dad,but I'm sad that I'm away from my best friend. Have you talked to Freddie yet?**

No not yet. I don't know how to. Plus I am to busy missing you and calming your brother down and trying to stop him from freaking out.

**Spencer will never change. I should go call him. You have to talk to Freddie. I love you.**

_Freddie's POV_**  
**

I can't believe it's been a week since Carly left,a week since I've talked to Sam, and a week since the phone conversation. I can't believe she hasn't talked to me about it. I want her back can't she see that already.

**_flashback_**

_"Hey where are you?" Sam asked Freddie over the phone._

_"at the mall with Gibby, he was getting a copy of his head made,but now his real head Got stuck in the machine" Freddie answered. _

_" hilarious" Sam said without any emotion. "But listen I need to talk to you about something important" she said _

_"What you wanna get back together?" Freddie whispered asked._

_"what! Wait do you?" Sam asked._

_"its just... Hey what's up?" Freddie said_

_**End of FB **_

Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I just say yes. I thought. I have to go get my girl back and I won't take no for an answer. I grabbed my car keys and went to SAMs house.i walked in SAMs house and went to her room I knocked on her door. **  
**

"Come in" she answered.

I walked in. She looked up And looked at me.

"Freddie." She said.

**Review and ill update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2: are you serious right now? **

_normal POV. _

"Freddie?" Sam asked again. This time she got up and walked towards Freddie.

"Hey Sam." He answered shly. He had his hands in his pockets and his body against the wall.

"Hey, um what are you doing here?" Sam asked him inches away from his lips.

"Well, it's been a week since we've talked at all, and we have to talk. We are friends right?" He answer her moving passed her and towards her bed.

"Yea... Okay Fine we are, now sit and we can talk" Sam said closing the door and sitting on her bed.

"okay, look Sam we have to talk about what happened last week." Freddie said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh you mean when Carly kissed you hours after you asked me if I wanted to get back together with you and you never told me about it." Sam asked yelling. Freddie froze.

"how did you find out?" Freddie asked.

"oh good you're not trying to deny it. Do you really think my best friend would leave with out telling me?" Sam asked yelling again.

"look Sam I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didnt kiss her back." Freddie explained.

"I know you didn't carly told me you didnt kiss back and that you told her you are still inlove with me and trying to win me back." Sam said blushing. "But why didn't you tell me when I said "wait do you?" On the phone? Instead you changed the subject." Sam yelled at frieddie getting up.

"I was scared okay." Frieddie said getting up too and walking towards Sam.

"scared of what Freddie? Since when do you get scared?" Sam yelled.

"since the day we broke up! I regret breaking up Sam. All I wanted to do for the last Two months was kiss you and tell you I love you. But no I couldn't because we broke up! I was scared that if I said yes I would get rejected by the love of my life! When Carly kissed me all I was thinking was _why is it Carly kissing me and not her best friend. Why isn't the only one I want to kiss me the one I love not kissing me! _I love you Sam I want you back." Frieddie said as he went back to her Bed.

"Freddie I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to break up?" Sam asked going to her bed.

"Because I know you and I know that it's to hard to change your mind." Freddie said. They both laughed.

"Sam Puckett will you be my girlfriend again?" Freddie asked Sam taking her hand.

**Thanks so much for the** **reviews! It motivated me a lot. Review**


End file.
